Guilty Of Love
by HunterChild
Summary: Draco tenta convencer sua esposa a abrir a porta de seu quarto... Songfic para Guilty Of Love, de Whitesnake. T só por garantia.


I believe my love for you

_**Eu acredito que meu amor por você**_

Is a love that will last forever,

_**É um amor que durará para sempre**_

An' I'm here to testify

_**E estou aqui para testemunhar**_

I'm a prisoner of your heart

_**Que sou um prisioneiro do seu coração**_

Baby don't you believe

_**Baby, você não acredita**_

When I tell you I love you

_**Que quando eu te digo que te amo**_

That I really mean it,

_**Eu realmente quero dizer isso**_

Don't you walk away,

_**Não vá embora**_

Don't you turn your back on me

_**Não me dê as costas**_

Draco Malfoy, advogado criminal bruxo, correu os dedos nervosamente pelo cabelo. Não sabia o que fazer. Sentia-se absolutamente perdido. Será que ela não entendia? Era tão difícil entender que o amor dele por ela duraria para sempre? Por mais que ele lhe dissesse, ela insistia em querer inventar traições... Ele respirou fundo. Ela estava grávida, se sentia feia (por mais que ele lhe repetisse incessantemente que ela era o ser mais belo que ele já vira), mas fazê-lo demitir sua secretária por ciúmes...

Ele bateu na porta do quarto que compartilhava com ela. Esperava que ela não estivesse dormindo.

-O que foi?

_Começamos mal..._ Ele pensou.

-Eu...

-Ah não, não ouvir sua ladainha de novo!

-E o que você quer que eu faça!- ele perguntou, já ficando exaltado.

-Eu quero que você admita que não me ama e que tem uma amante...

-Como você é paranóica!

-Paranóica? Eu!

_Não... A minha mãe._ Nem para ser sarcástico mais ele prestava. O que aquela mulher estava fazendo com ele? Ele tentou outra abordagem.

-Você sabe por que eu estou aqui?

-Como se eu fosse adivinhar o que passa pela sua mente!- ele bufou, irritado. Respirou fundo, recompondo-se. _São os hormônios... São os hormônios..._ Ele repetiu como se fosse um mantra.

-Você sabe qual é o meu maior medo?

Silêncio do outro lado da porta.

-Que você vá embora, que você me dê as costas...- ele se interrompeu, esperando que ela gritasse que era mentira. Mas tal grito não veio.- Em resumo, eu sou um prisioneiro do seu coração...

-Mentira!

_Ai cacete... Começou a fase de negação..._

-Você não acredita quando eu te digo que eu te amo?

-Eu tento... Juro que tento... Mas fica cada vez mais difícil...

_Hm... Até que a negação passou rápido..._

-Difícil por quê?

-Como você é cínico!

_Acho que ainda não passou..._

-Cínico por quê?

-E ainda pergunta? Como você poderia possivelmente me amar? É mundialmente conhecido que...

_Ah não... As pesquisas e estatísticas não..._

-... E 99,9 dos homens não fazem nada para assegurarem suas esposas de que as amam, mesmo quando elas estão mais gordas que uma baleia...

-Chega! Eu vou entrar nesse quarto, e vai ser já!

-Ah, mas não vai mesmo!

-Esse quarto é meu também.

-Como você é egoísta... Não pensa em mim, que estou gorda, feia, dolorida, e tudo por causa de quem? Por sua causa! O filho é _seu_.

-Eu sei que ele é meu, aliás, espero que seja!- ele finalmente se descontrolou.

_Droga... Por que eu insisto em querer me encrencar ainda mais?_

Silêncio do outro lado da porta. E agora? O que ele faria? Decidiu deixar seu lado advogado se manifestar. Sabia que ela adorara aquilo até o dia anterior. Esperava que ela continuasse adorando.

-Sabe, preciso te confessar uma coisa...

-Eu sabia! Você dormiu com a sua secretária!

-É um crime que eu tenho que te confessar...

-E ainda matou ela depois!

-Não!

-Não matou?

-Não! Não dormi com ela e também não a matei!

-Pena...

-O que é uma pena?

-Que você não a tenha matado...

A essas alturas, ele já não estava entendendo mais nada. _Sabe-se lá o que passa pela cabeça das mulheres..._

-Bem, voltando ao crime em questão...

Ela não o interrompeu.

I'm guilty of love,

_**Eu sou culpado de amar**_

It's a crime of passion

_**É um crime de paixão**_

Guilty of love,

_**Culpado de amar**_

An' there's no doubt about it,

_**E não há dúvidas sobre isso**_

No doubt about it

_**Nenhuma dúvida sobre isso**_

-O meu maior crime é amar. É um crime de paixão.

-Ah, demorou muito...

-Demorou muito o quê?

-Para admitir que você ama outra

-Huh?

-Tarde demais para voltar atrás... Você mesmo admitiu, você ama outra. Eu já sabia disso, você só confirmou as minhas suspeitas...

-Dá para ficar quieta e me escutar? Por uma mísera vez?

-Dá.- a voz contrariada dela se fez ouvir abafada.

-Se você não tivesse uma mente tão fértil e não fosse tão paranóica, você perceberia que quem eu amo, quem me faz cometer esse crime de paixão todos os dias é você.

-Mas...

-Ah, ah, você não ia ficar quietinha?

-Desculpa.

-E se você tem dúvidas quanto a isso, as dúvidas são só suas. Porque eu não tenho dúvida alguma, para desgosto do meu pai.

-Acabou?

-Acabei.

-Posso falar?

-Pode.

-Você me ama? De verdade?

-Amo...

-Isso não é mentira?

-Não! Como você pode cogitar isso?

-Bem, você é advogado e...

-O que isso tem a ver?

-Tem a ver que todo mundo sabe que todos os advogados mentem. Está comprovado...

-Pena que não _me_ perguntaram se _eu_ minto.

-Ah, e não mente?

-Para você, não.

-Então... Você me ama?

_Gênio..._

-Amo...

-E o quanto você me ama?

I'm guilty of love,

_**Eu sou culpado de amar**_

I'm guilty of love,

_**Eu sou culpado de amar**_

I'm guilty,

_**Eu sou culpado**_

In the first degree

_**Em primeiro grau**_

Guilty of love,

_**Culpado de amar**_

I'm guilty of love,

_**Eu sou culpado de amar**_

I'm guilty,

_**Sou culpado**_

In the first degree

_**Em primeiro grau**_

-Bem… Tratando-se de um assassinato, o meu crime seria em primeiro grau.

-E isso significa o quê?

-Que é o mais grave que existe.

-Ahn...

-Satisfeita agora?

-Não! E se fosse uma fraude?

-Continuaria sendo o pior grau de fraude existente.

-E se fosse um...

-Seria o pior grau existente, também.

-Sei...

-Você duvida?

-Que dúvida...

_Cacete... Se eu fosse o réu e me declarasse culpado, eu já teria sido trancafiado há muito tempo... Hey, é isso!_

-Você não quer saber como seria a situação se isso fosse um julgamento?

-Não. Isso não é um julgamento.

-Ah, tem certeza?

-Se você insiste em dizer, pode dizer...

-Bem, supondo que eu fosse o réu e você fosse a promotoria, você provavelmente estaria me acusando de...?

-Abuso de boa-fé?

-Que seja.

De uma certa forma, ela tinha razão. Ele podia se lembrar das vezes em que tomara o amor dela como algo garantido, como algo certo... E quantas vezes ele não a fizera mudar de idéia sobre ele depois de discussões medonhas, em que ela dissera que o odiava? As vantagens da advocacia...

I can never forget the times

_**Eu nunca consigo esquecer as vezes**_

When I took what you gave me for granted

_**Quando eu tomei por certo o que você me dava**_

So I stand accused

_**Então eu sou o réu**_

An' I plead guilty to the crime

_**E eu me digo culpado do crime**_

You can lock me away if you want

_**Você pode me trancafiar se quiser**_

Just as long as your arms are around me,

_**Desde que seus braços estejam ao meu redor**_

An' I won't mind

_**E eu não me importarei**_

If you just throw away the key

_**Se você simplesmente jogar a chave fora**_

-Então...?- ela o pressionou.

-Bem, eu, como réu, declararia a minha culpa.

-E...?

-E então eu provavelmente seria trancafiado em alguma cela fria e úmida por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Mas sabe do quê? Estaria tudo bem...

-Mas é masoquista mesmo...- ele a ouviu resmungar.

-... Desde que...

-E ainda quer impor condições para a própria prisão?- ela resmungou novamente, mordaz.

-Eu tivesse os seus braços ao meu redor. E eu sinceramente se você jogasse a chave da cela fora, quando estivesse lá dentro da cela comigo...

-Mas _eu_ me importaria. E muito!

_Mas que porra! O que ela quer que eu faça? Melhor nem perguntar..._

_-Hipoteticamente_ falando. É lógico que eu também me importaria de ficar em uma cela... Só dei esse exemplo para tentar te fazer entender que eu te amo!

-Você não podia ter falado isso direto, em vez de ficar armando uma situação hipotética?

-Foi apenas para _ilustrar_ melhor o caso.

-Ahn...

-Olha, eu estou cansado, tive que fazer uma defesa difícil hoje, dá para você me deixar entrar?

-Não.

-Por favor?

-Não.

-Por que não?

-Porque você ainda não merece entrar nesse quarto.

_Eu quero o divórcio! Não, não quero! Ah, diabos, quero sim! Mas como eu viveria sem ela? Dane-se o divórcio!_

-Por que você duvida tanto de mim?

-Porque sim.

-Então por que você aceitou se casar comigo?- ele já estava ficando desesperado.

-Essa é uma ótima pergunta... Deixe-me pensar...

-Você não sabe?

-Claro que sei! Foi porque eu te amava e achava que o sentimento era _retribuído_.

-Que passado é esse? Não ama mais?

-Amo, mas não sei se o sentimento ainda é recíproco...

-Claro que é! Esse foi o meu pior crime, me apaixonar por você tão perdidamente que não acho que algum dia eu vá conseguir amar outra mulher...

I'm guilty of love,

_**Eu sou culpado de amar**_

It's a crime of passion

_**É um crime de paixão**_

Guilty of love,

_**Culpado de amar**_

An' there's no doubt about it,

_**E não há dúvidas sobre isso**_

No doubt about it

_**Nenhuma dúvida sobre isso**_

-Olha, se você não vai me deixar entrar me fala logo que aí eu vou pro Caldeirão Furado!- sua voz saiu levemente desamparada.

-Agora você me deixou em dúvida...

_Só **agora**_?

-Tudo bem, eu espero você se decidir...

Dizendo isso, ele foi até a cozinha. Descartou a capa que usava, e dobrou as mangas compridas de sua camisa antes de abrir a torneira da pia e encher as mãos em concha com o líquido transparente que dela agora corria.

_Bem que tentaram me fazer desistir desse casamento... Mas claro que eu não podia dar ouvidos... Não podia dar ouvidos a eles porque essa mulher roubou meu coração..._

Ele molhou o rosto com a água gelada. Tinha de se recompor. Se seus subordinados e colegas o vissem assim, sua reputação de inabalável estaria completamente arruinada.

Respirando fundo, ele voltou para o corredor onde a porta fechada de seu quarto o encarava, como se risse dele.

Bateu na porta e perguntou.

-Já decidiu?

-Me dê um bom motivo para eu te deixar entrar.

-Um só?

-É.

-Okay.

-E então?

-Bem, eu sei que já disse isso não sei quantas vezes hoje, mas vou repetir porque acho que o fato de eu te amar é realmente importante e...

I'm guilty of love,

_**Eu sou culpado de amar**_

I'm guilty of love,

_**Eu sou culpado de amar**_

I'm guilty,

_**Eu sou culpado**_

In the first degree

_**Em primeiro grau**_

Guilty of love,

_**Culpado de amar**_

I'm guilty of love,

_**Eu sou culpado de amar**_

I'm guilty,

_**Sou culpado**_

In the first degree

_**Em primeiro grau**_

-Ah, chega!- ela o interrompeu.

-Chega o quê?

-Entra logo, antes que eu mude de idéia.

Ele não se fez de rogado. Entrou no quarto antes que ela mudasse de idéia. O que vinha acontecendo muito freqüentemente. Dirigiu-se imediatamente ao banheiro, julgando pelo tom de voz dela que ela ainda não se deixara convencer.

No entanto, no meio do caminho, ele foi abordado por uma voz irritada.

-Hey, hey, hey, onde você pensa que vai?

-Eu?

-Você mesmo.

-Bem, eu vou para o banheiro, tomar um banho o mais silenciosamente possível, e então vou vestir meu pijama. Depois, vou me deitar na cama ao lado da mulher que eu amo e que, sei lá por que, está com raiva da minha ilustre pessoa, e rezar para que ela não me chute para fora da cama. Isso tem acontecido muito nos últimos dias, mas eu...

-Oh, cale-se.

_Sim, senhora._ Ele continuou a fazer o caminho para o banheiro, esperando que ela não o expulsasse do quarto. Aquela tensão diária estava acabando com ele.

-Hey!

-Hm?

-Vocês homens são todos falsos. Bajulam até conseguirem o que querem e depois, voltam ao que eram antes de serem obrigados a praticamente implorarem pelo que querem...

-Hey! Eu _não_ implorei!

-Ah não?

-Não.

-Então tudo o que você disse no corredor era verdade?

_Ela ainda tem a audácia de duvidar?_

-Lógico.

-Bem, se era verdade, imagino que não se importe em repetir.

-Qual parte?

-Todas as que interessam, lógico.

-E essas seriam?

-Você já esqueceu? Se já esqueceu é porque era mentira!

Ele atingira o seu limite. Foi a passos largos até a cama, a puxou pelos pulsos, forçando-a a ficar de pé.

- Não, eu não esqueci.- ele disse.

-É?

-É.

-Então por que não repete?

-Tudo bem. Tudo bem, eu repito.

Guilty of love...

_**Culpado de amar**_

I'm guilty of love,

_**Eu sou culpado de amar**_

It's a crime of passion

_**É um crime de paixão**_

Guilty of love,

_**Culpado de amar**_

An' there's no doubt about it,

_**E não há dúvidas sobre isso**_

No doubt about it

_**Nenhuma dúvida sobre isso**_

-Então repete.

-O meu maior crime foi esse...- Ele a beijou.

-Palavras, por favor.

_Argh!_

-O meu maior crime foi ter me apaixonado por você. Foi ter cedido aos seus encantos, sempre desejoso de receber mais. Foi ter deixado você ter roubado o meu coração, sem me dar a certeza de que eu tinha o seu coração em minha posse.

I'm guilty of love,

_**Eu sou culpado de amar**_

I'm guilty of love,

_**Eu sou culpado de amar**_

I'm guilty,

_**Eu sou culpado**_

In the first degree

_**Em primeiro grau**_

Guilty of love,

_**Culpado de amar**_

I'm guilty of love,

_**Eu sou culpado de amar**_

I'm guilty,

_**Sou culpado**_

In the first degree

_**Em primeiro grau**_

-Se eu fosse levado a julgamento, pode ter certeza de que o júri olharia para a minha cara de apaixonado e me daria a sentença de morte sem pestanejar.

-E por quê seria isso?- ela disse, aninhando a cabeça em seu ombro, na curva de seu pescoço.

-Bem, seria porque já estou intoxicado demais por você para algum possivelmente me recuperar. Você é uma droga, que me faz continuar cegamente, tendo certeza de apenas uma coisa: eu preciso de você. E você insiste em querer se afastar cada vez mais, e eu não posso, não quero, te deixar ir, por mais que você queira e...

-Se isso te deixa mais tranqüilo, eu não quero me afastar.

-Não? Mas então...

-Você já devia saber que uma mulher grávida se sente insegura, e quando o esposo de tal mulher é um advogado criminal de sucesso, que tem uma secretária...

-Eu nunca encostaria nela!

-Não?

-Não! De onde você tirou isso?

-Bem...

-Não! Não responda!

-Mas...

Ele a beijou novamente.

-Por mais que você se sinta gorda, feia, nem lembro mais que adjetivos você usa, é só você que me importa, no momento, daqui a pouco serão duas pessoas para me enlouquecer.

I'm guilty of love,

_**Eu sou culpado de amar**_

I'm guilty of love,

_**Eu sou culpado de amar**_

I'm guilty,

_**Eu sou culpado**_

In the first degree…

_**Na pior escala...**_

-Então, você me ama mesmo?

-Só a você, Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy.

-Mesmo?

Ele respondeu a beijando. _Você não faz idéia._ Quando eles se separaram, ele a soltou languidamente e então foi até o banheiro.

-Draco, eu...

-Claro! O que você quiser!- ele disse, quase alcançando o banheiro. Tudo o que queria era um banho quente e então dormir, com ela em seus braços.

-Draco Alexander Malfoy!

A porta do banheiro se fechou à sua frente.

_Ai cacete... De novo não..._

N/A

bem, foi uma tentativa de fazer um pouco de humor, naum sei se ficou bom, dps de todu akeli angst...

Anyways, reviews, por favor!

Se agm se interessar por outro diálogo desse tipo, fla na review e, se kiser, podi dar sugestoes de musik.

Eternal Requiem


End file.
